


Hurts So Good

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Injuries, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After a mishap in the training room, Thor gives the reader a little TLC.





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

It went without saying that your job was dangerous. Every mission brought the possibility of being seriously injured, or worse. You’d been shot at, stabbed, and generally left battered and bruised more times than you could count. It wasn’t all terrible, though, the good days outweighing the bad. Today was definitely one of the good ones.

“Don’t all of you have somewhere more important to be ?”

Cheshire smile growing wider, Natasha said, “Don’t mind us, boys, just enjoying the view.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head in bemusement as you settled in beside her. Thor shot you a wink, his cocky grin growing wider when you blew him a kiss. As a matter of fact, you did have somewhere else to be, but when Natasha, Scott, and Sam had told you the two blond beefcakes of the team were sparring against one another, paperwork was the last thing on your mind.

“Come on, Thor,” you cheered, “the pride of Asgard is at stake, so no pressure or anything.”

“Oh, it’s like that, huh,” Steve butt in, shooting you a mock glare.

“Don’t worry, my lady,” Thor replied confidently, “I’ll show you what the might of Asgard is capable of.”

“Oh yeah, big guy? Then you’d better put on a good show, or I’m gonna be pretty disappointed.”

“I assure you, I’ve never left anyone dissatisfied with my…performance.”  

You didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed down your body, or the subtle flex of his arms. You laughed it off, forcing back your more salacious thoughts. Ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Scott, you addressed the ceiling. “FRIDAY, you getting this all on film?”

“Yes, ma’am- Agent Romanoff insisted we needed some footage ‘for the archives’.” Even without a face, the sarcasm was easy to detect in the AI’s voice.

Snorting, you turned your attention back to the scene before you…and what a sight it was. Steve, in his one-size-too-small shirt, and Thor ‘built like a brick shithouse’ Odinson were a fantasy brought to life. Literally- you’d had more than one dream featuring the Asgardian god. Seeing him decked out in workout gear instead of his customary leather ensemble, his muscles practically straining at the seams, was definitely gonna inspire some quality alone time later on.

The room got quiet as the match began. They faced each other in the training arena, tuning the rest of you out as they circled one another. You could cut the tension with a knife, your eyes straining for the first sign of attack. Beside you, Natasha and Sam were placing bets on who would strike first; you ignored them, watching and waiting.

Moving faster than a man his size had any right to, Thor made the first move. His fist came within a hair’s breadth of smashing into Steve, the super soldier’s enhanced reflexes the only thing saving his nose. Steve barely managed to dodge out of the way in time, using the opening to aim a blow at Thor’s ribs. Thor whirled away, Steve’s fist glancing off his side.

After that, there was no holding back, both of them determined to take the other down. You were fixated by Thor, his broad body moving with a dancer’s grace. There were times when it was easy to forget he wasn’t human, his easy going and friendly nature inviting you to treat him like just another one of the team. Now, however, you could see every bit of that Otherness, his centuries of sparring and combat experience on display.

No matter how hard he tried, Steve couldn’t land a second blow, Thor always managing to evade him in time. They heckled each other mercilessly, taunts and jeers flying almost as fast as their fists. Sam and Scott kept up a running commentary, taking jabs at both fighters as well as each other.

A chorus of ‘ooooh’s went up when Thor caught Steve in a headlock, forcing the other man to his knees. Leaning closer, you couldn’t help but admire the flex of his biceps as he taunted the soldier, advising Steve to admit defeat. Steve responded by elbowing him in the side, using the distraction to break free of Thor’s hold. Before he could attack, however, Thor was already moving. Angling his body, he grabbed hold of Steve and hurled him over his shoulder, sending Steve flying across the arena…

… and straight for your little group. Natasha grabbed Sam by the collar, dragging him down as she dove to the side. Scott threw himself to the floor, rolling safely away. You weren’t so quick, unfortunately. To his credit, Steve tried twisting his body midair to avoid a collision, but his attempts were in vain.

The breath was knocked from your lungs when two hundred pounds of super soldier slammed into you almost dead on. You hit the floor hard, your head and back bursting into pain from the impact. Steve’s elbow caught you in the lip, the taste of blood filling your mouth. Crushed beneath the heavy weight of him, you could only lie there, stunned, lungs screaming for air.

Steve scrambled to his feet, apologizing profusely as the others rushed over. Thor pushed past them, kneeling down at your side, his face twisted in worry. You wanted to reassure him you were fine, but when you tried to inhale and fill your empty lungs, your back spasmed in protest. FRIDAY alerted you that a medic was on the way, much to your embarrassment. There was no way you’d be able to live this down anytime soon; honestly, whoever heard of getting injured on a day off? You weren’t even the one sparring for Christ’s sake!

Trying again, you carefully inhaled, relieved when it didn’t cause more spasming. Voice shaky, you said, “Cancel that, FRIDAY, I’m good…just gotta walk it off.”

“Like hell you are,” Thor argued.

“Seriously, guys, I’m fine,” you insisted, waving them off as you struggled to your feet. Thor hovered protectively, ready to catch you when you wobbled slightly. Anxious to lighten the mood, you frowned playfully at Steve and said, “Rogers, I’m not saying you need to go on a diet, but I’m not _not_ saying it, either.”

The tension in the air eased a bit. Steve leveled a truly impressive bitch face at you, clearly relieved you were well enough to joke around. “Thanks, I’ll take it under consideration; if it’s any consolation, you broke my fall beautifully.”

“Glad to be of service.”

The medic arrived, cutting off whatever smartass reply he had. The others gave way, Natasha and Sam keeping the atmosphere relaxed by continuing to roast Steve as you were given a look over. You answered the medic’s questions as patiently as possible, keeping your snarky comments to yourself. Following the tiny penlight with just your eyes, you caught sight of Thor in your peripheral vision. He still wore a pensive expression on his face, ignoring the others’ banter, his gaze fixed on you.

You weren’t given a chance to ask him what was wrong before being declared unharmed. “No lasting damage,” she announced, “though you do have a nasty bump on the back of your head, and some bruised muscles in your back. Get some ice on that lip, take it easy for the rest of the day, and have FRIDAY call me if you feel dizzy or nauseous at all.”

“Thanks, doc, you just saved me an afternoon of training with Natasha.”

“Well now I’m starting to think you did this on purpose,” Sam piped up.

“I can neither confirm nor deny.”

After some more gentle teasing, you were sent on your way. To your surprise, Thor offered to escort you back to your rooms. He even held out his arm for you to take, an offer you were quick to accept. Lacing your arm through his, the urge to give his bicep a surreptitious squeeze was nearly irresistible, but you managed…for the most part. If he noticed you leaning into his side more than was strictly necessary, he didn’t say anything.

Away from the friendly joking of the others, the mood turned awkward, something you weren’t used to with Thor. Normally, the two of you had a much more relaxed relationship, full of easy silences and lively conversation. Recently, that had come to include outrageous flirting, both of you vying to outdo the other with fulsome and over-the-top flattery, piling on the praise and innuendo. The accident, it seemed, had brought that to an end, and you weren’t sure why.

Coming up to your door, you slipped free of his hold, already mourning the loss of his warmth. Determined to ignore the uncomfortable heaviness between you, you plastered on a smile. “Thanks for walking me to my door, big guy.”

“Of course,” he replied immediately, “it was the least I could do…”

He trailed off, turning to go. Before you could think better of it, you asked, “Thor, is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet.”

“I owe you an apology.”

Of all the things he could have said, you weren’t expecting that. “What? An apology, why?”

“I should have been more careful.”

“Thor, come on. You heard what she said- aside from some bruising and a busted lip, I’m fine. Honestly, the worst hit is to my ego- Clint is gonna give me so much shit when he hears about this,” you joked, wincing when your attempt to smile pulled at your lip.

He noticed, of course, his frown deepening, though he held his peace. A frisson of _something_ hung in the air between you. His dual colored eyes searched yours; what he was looking for, you didn’t know. It left you feeling exposed, all of your innermost thoughts laid bare before his prying stare. Strangely, the idea wasn’t as unsettling as it probably should have been.

Too lost in his gaze to pay attention to anything else, you weren’t expecting it when he took your face between his hands. Calloused palms rough against your cheeks, he held you as delicately as if you were made of spun glass. His kiss was just as gentle, a barely there brush of his lips against yours.  

It was over far too quickly, the heat of his mouth gone before you could really register it. When you tried chasing after him in search of more pressure, he pulled back, dusting feather light kisses across your nose and cheeks. He was so tender with you, so soft and so sweet…which was the last thing you wanted right now.

Hands on his chest, you stopped him when he tried kissing you again. Meeting his gaze squarely, you said, “Thor, I know you’re trying to be considerate and all, and any other time I’d be putty from you being such a gentleman…but I really need you to kiss me properly.”

“Your injuries,” he protested, “I don’t want to make them worse.”

“This isn’t exactly the first time I’ve been hurt on the job; I’m an Avenger, for crying out loud. A couple kisses aren’t going to break me, so would you stop treating me like I’ve got ‘Fragile’ stamped on my forehead?”

“But-”

Surging forward, you cut off any further protest with a determined kiss, molding your lips to his. His coarse beard prickled your face, the cut in your lip throbbing briefly under the pressure of his mouth- the flare of pain was worth it. Hesitating for just a heartbeat, Thor relaxed into the insistent press of your lips, his hands ghosting down your sides to settle on your waist. Stubborn man that he was, he tried to keep the pressure light, but you were having none of it.

Briefly parting for air, you dove back in with gusto. He grunted in surprise when you sucked his lower lip between your teeth, groaning low in his throat as you nibbled and nipped at him. Licking your way into his mouth, you couldn’t hold back a groan of your own as the taste of ozone flooded your senses. Your fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer as your tongue busily explored the nooks and crannies of his mouth.

Panting, you pulled back just enough to suck in some much needed oxygen, licking at your swollen lips. Thor followed the gesture with hungry eyes, fingers digging into your sides ever-so-slightly. Biting back a smug grin, you told him, “Kiss me like you mean it, Thor…I can take it.”

His resolve wavered for just a moment more before giving way to your demands. You could see it in his eyes, the simmering heat flaring to life. Cradling the back of your neck, his next kiss held nothing back, fierce and passionate and everything you needed. His lips moved eagerly against yours now, his earlier hesitancy gone.  When you didn’t flinch away, he took that as reassurance, his kiss becoming more teasing and playful as he coaxed your mouth open.  

You welcomed him gladly, curling your tongue around his, giddy from his taste and scent, and the press of that broad body against yours. He caged you against the door, the heat of him sinking into your bones. Carding your fingers through his hair, you lost yourself in his kiss, not caring that the two of you stood out in the open where anyone could see. The whole team could come barreling around the corner- hell, Clint could pop out of the air ducts for all you cared. All that mattered was Thor, and the truly impressive things he could do with his tongue.

Large hands slid down your body, cupping the backs of your thighs and giving a firm squeeze. Taking the hint, you hopped up, letting him catch your weight, wrapping your legs around his trim waist without breaking the kiss. Cradling the curve of your ass, Thor reached blindly for the door, slamming it shut behind you. You hardly noticed, too busy suckling on his tongue, fingers twisted in his hair.

Your apartment was dark, the lights kept dim like you preferred. It was a miracle Thor didn’t stumble around and lose his footing in the low light, but he managed to make his way to the dining table without incident, giving your ass one last pinch before setting you down. Free to roam, his hands glided up your back, careful to avoid putting too much pressure on the bruised muscles.

With one last nip to his lips, you broke the kiss, greedily taking in the sight in front of you. Chest heaving, the beginnings of an erection prodding at the front of his sweats, Thor looked like he stepped straight out of your raciest daydreams. A surge of pure want, sharp and sweet, swept through you, desire curling low in your belly.

Giving into the urge to explore, your hands wandered freely across his chest and shoulders, unwilling to waste the opportunity and unsure when- or if- you’d get another. He was so _warm_ to the touch, and softer than you expected with all that muscle. Squeezing his biceps the way you’d wanted to earlier, you heard him stifle a chuckle, meeting his amused expression.

Eyes glittering in the low light, Thor looked like a hungry predator ready to pounce. “Enjoying yourself, my lady?”

“You have no idea,” you shot back with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I might have some idea,” he replied, shifting closer into the cradle of your thighs.

You tried to play off the hitch in your breath at the press of his semi-erect cock against your core, but judging from the knowing look on his face, you weren’t fooling anyone. Thor definitely lived up to his godly title, if the growing bulge nudging at your center was any indication. Even through the layers of clothing separating you, it was easy to feel just how well endowed he was. Pussy growing slicker by the second, you shivered at the thought of him splitting you open, fucking and filling you until you couldn’t take anymore.

“Why so quiet, my lady,” he asked, the teasing smile on his face belying his very real concern for your wellbeing.

Keeping your tone light, you said, “Just thinking, is all.”

“About?”

“All the times I’ve imagined this,” you answered honestly. “All the days I’d come home and think of you while I showered, wet and naked and so horny I could scream. About all the times I’d be making dinner and picture you fucking me from behind, bending me over this very table and eating me out til I couldn’t stand. About all the nights I’d spend in bed, getting myself off and wishing it was you the whole time.”

He muttered something you didn’t quite catch, voice low and rough with lust. His cock twitched hard against your clothed pussy, your walls clenching in response. Tugging you impossibly closer, he guided your legs around his waist once more, practically grinding against your cunt. Pushing a wayward strand of hair from your face, Thor traced your lips with a calloused thumb. “What an…active…imagination you have, my lady.”

Flicking your tongue out to lap at his thumb, you said, “That’s nothing compared to all the things I imagined doing to _you_.”

Thor groaned, swooping in for a searing kiss. “By the Norns, woman,” he grunted against your lips, “you will be the end of me.”

He didn’t give you the chance to shoot back with some smartass reply, his tongue thrusting into your mouth with a growl. Brawny arms wrapped around your back, trapping you against him, your breasts pressed tight against his chest. You didn’t even mind the brief flare of pain from your bruised muscles, winding your arms around his broad shoulders, shamelessly rubbing yourself against him.

How you ended up on the sofa, you had no idea. One moment, you were thoroughly defiling your dining room table. The next, Thor sat sprawled beneath you, the firm ridge of his fully erect cock notched against the heat between your thighs. He kissed his way down your neck, biting and sucking a trail of love bites along your throat and collarbone.

Head falling back with a sigh, you squirmed and writhed against him, still fully dressed and already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm building in your belly. Thor noticed your increased desperation, the wanton little moans and frenzied rocking of your hips. Leaning back against the couch cushions, he let you take your pleasure from him, using him as you saw fit. One large hand drifted to your breasts, pushing the cups of your bra down to grant him better access. He kneaded and palmed at you, pinching and rolling your nipples. The other hand wiggled its way into your panties, slipping easily through the slick folds of your cunt.

“So wet,” he groaned, tracing your lower lips with his fingertips, teasing your entrance, “and all for me.”

Bracing yourself on his shoulders, you rolled and bucked against his hand, toes curling in anticipation. “Thor, I…”

“Take what you need, my lady,” he crooned, tweaking your nipple, grinning at your sharp inhale.

Two thick fingers sank into your slick heat, scissoring and stretching you open. Gasping, you rode his hand, whimpering when you felt his thumb circling and brushing against your sensitive clit. Every stroke pushed you closer to the edge, Thor’s heated gaze locked on your face. With that honey thick voice murmuring encouragements in your ear, you came embarrassingly fast, mewling his name.

He worked you through your high, those clever fingers eeking out every last bit of pleasure. Going boneless in his lap, you didn’t even mind the smug grin on his face- he’d earned it. Your inner walls fluttered in protest when he withdrew his fingers, his hand drenched in your arousal. He made a show of licking every drop of slick from them, noisily sucking them clean.

Head dropping to his shoulder, you whispered, “ _Fuck_ me.”

“If you’re still feeling up to it,” he chuckled, chest rumbling with laughter.

Forcing your sluggish body to move, you sat up and leveled a mock glare at him, tugging pointedly at his shirt. “Off. Now.”

Straddling a naked Thor, it was clear that your imagination had _not_ done him justice. Tan, toned, and rippling with muscles, godly was really the only word to describe him. His cock stood at attention, rising from a thatch of golden brown curls to meet his belly button. Thick and long, he put mortal men to shame. Perched atop his fleshy thighs, it was hard not to feel the sting of inadequacy. But one look from those lust blown baby blues told you he definitely liked what he saw.

“You’re not the only one who envisioned this, longed for this day,” he confessed, voice rough yet reverent. “If only you knew how often I dreamt of having you just like this, warm and pliant in my arms, your sweet cunt ready to take me deep inside. Of fucking you over and over again, my seed dripping down your thighs. And now, I aim to have you.”

Shivering at his words, you didn’t want to waste another second. Rising to your knees, you took hold of his cock, the thick weight of it heavy in your hand. His head fell back when you gave him a few languid strokes, your name a prayer on his lips. When you could take no more of the anticipation, you angled him toward your entrance and slowly sank down.

Shuddering in his hold, the sweet burn of his cock splitting you open hurt so good, the best possible kind of ache. You took all of him in with one fell swoop, not stopping until he was buried in you to the hilt. Biting down til you reopened the cut in your lip, you let the coppery taste of blood center you, keeping you from coming right then and there. Thor wasn’t faring much better; the veins in his neck strained from the effort of resisting the urge to fuck up into you.

Thor stretched you in ways no previous lover ever had, reaching places other men could only dream of. Sucking in deep, steadying breaths, you rolled your hips experimentally, choking on a moan. Pleasure shot up your spine like lightning, your body clamoring for more. Rocking against him, slowly at first then with increased speed, you bounced up and down in his lap, the wet slap of skin on skin filling your apartment.

Settling into a comfortable rhythm, you tried swiveling your hips, earning a hiss from the man beneath you. Thor took that as his sign to move, rutting into you from below. His pubic bone rubbed against your clit, teasing the swollen bundle of nerves with every thrust of his hips. His hands wandered restlessly, cupping your breasts, palming the swell of your hips and ass. Leaning forward in his seat, he took one of your nipples in his mouth, laving at the bud with his tongue.

You rode him harder still, thighs trembling with effort. Twining your fingers in his sweat soaked hair, you tugged at the golden strands, enjoying his pleased grunts of approval. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat, a symphony of moans and whines and whimpers echoing off the walls. Pleasure burned hot and bright in your belly, threatening to overflow and consume you at any moment.

Chasing after the sweet promise of release, you weren’t paying attention when Thor slid a hand between you, yelping at the sharp jolt of static striking your clit. The pain quickly faded, replaced by the need for more. Not one to deny your demands, he did it again, eyes dark with lust as tiny bolts of electricity licked at your clit.

This time when you came, there was no stopping the keening moan that ripped from your throat. Ecstasy sang in your blood, liquid fire fizzing and dancing through your veins. Your pussy clamped down around him, clenching and flexing as he continued to thrust into you, unrelenting. Helpless in the wake of it, you could only hold on and let it take you.

Thor followed not long after, thighs going taut beneath you as he gave one, two, three more thrusts before going still with a groan. Warmth bloomed in your belly, hot spurts of come spilling into your channel, wringing aftershocks from your overstimulated pussy. Locked together, nothing mattered beyond the confines of your couch.

Unsure of how long you’d sat there, limp and dead to the world, you gradually became aware of just how cold your back was. Shifting in place, you couldn’t help whining when your movements jostled his cock, still buried deep in you. Thor’s breathless little laugh turned into a moan when you lifted yourself off of him, his softening cock slipping from your drenched pussy. Thick pearls of come spilled out to coat the inside of your thighs, exactly as he’d promised.

Squirming from the uncomfortable sticky slick glide, you were about to head for the kitchen for a wet dishcloth when you happened to catch the look on Thor’s face. Eyes glued to the mess between your legs, there was no mistaking that look. Incredibly, your pussy throbbed in response. You’d waited far too long to get him here, and you intended to make the most of it. “What do you say we move to the bedroom- I don’t know about you, but the sofa’s a little hard on my knees.”

“Are you certain? You’re supposed to be resting.”

“What’s the matter, you getting sleepy?”

“It’s not wise to challenge an Asgardian, my lady,” he warned, eyes bright and cock stirring with renewed interest.

“Trust me, Thor,” you countered with a grin, “I can take it.”


End file.
